Blind Visions
by AkatsukiKingdomHeartsAnime
Summary: An Iggy One Shot, Mason and her sister helped saved the world, under the radar, but Max and the gang find out and go to meet them. Iggy/OC


Name: Mason Parker

Age: 15

Family: younger sister—Natalie

Friends: Natalie

Town: New York, New York

Info: Natalie and I have special abilities, we always have. I can see the future, see things from miles away, talk to animals, and can run faster then the speed of light and sound. Natalie can read minds, change her voice to anyone's voice, see things from miles away, and can run faster then the speed of light and sound. Oh and their hearing is like really advanced, they can hear really well.

Likes: Bombs, Explosions, Reading, Writing, Playing on the computer, and joking around

Looks:

Natalie:

Me:

**~*STORY START*~**

Ever since those Bird Kids showed up in the News Paper last year I have wanted to meet them, I followed them up on Fang's website with my computer. I helped them every step of the way, giving them tons of tips.

Nat: Mason! When can I stop cleaning?

Mason: fine! You're done! I just need to finish cooking!

Nat walked into the Kitchen.

Nat: sis, their just Bird Kids…

Mason: they saved the world, and they are coming here to meet me! All because I warned them a lot of times.

Nat: I told you that you shouldn't get involved!

Mason: shush! I am working at the Deli down the street so that I can pay for your clothing, housing, and food!

Nat: and I pay you back by cleaning, but I'm only 10!

I sighed and looked at her.

Mason: I know, but you're so grown up half the time, I forget.

The doorbell rang.

Mason: can you get that? The Flock won't be here for a bit.

Nat: yea.

She skipped off and opened the door.

Nat: can I help you? *Remember they both have very good hearing*

Girl: yea, we're looking for—

Guy: Mason Parker.

Nat: well, I'm her little sister, Natalie Parker.

Girl: I'm Max.

Nat: oh! You must be the people she made me clean the house for!

Max laughed.

Max: probably.

Nat: Mace, their here…

Max: are you sure she can here you?

I laughed and walked around the corner.

Mason: we've got good hearing.

Max smiled.

Max: you're Mason?

Mason: the one and only.

Gazzy: hiya!

I smiled.

Mason: you look so innocent.

Max laughed, as did Iggy, Angel, and Nudge.

Iggy: he's far from it.

I looked at Iggy and checked him out, he was hot. I blushed and looked at Max.

Mason: I cooked supper, if you guys are hungry.

Nudge: starving!

Nat: come on, I'll show you where to go.

Nudge, Angel, Nat, and Gazzy left the room.

Mason: would you like to eat or chat?

Max: chat.

I nodded and motioned for them to follow me.

Mason: come on Iggy.

I walked into the front room and plopped down on the couch.

Max: don't you have parents?

I looked at her; she was sitting in the arm chair.

Mason: no, actually. They were druggies and ditched when Nat was born, I've taken care of her since she was born.

Max: it's the same way with me and Angel.

Mason: really?

Max: yea.

Mason: well, I've learned something very important form taking care of Nat.

Max: and what's that?

Mason: I'm never having kids.

Me and Max laughed.

Fang: what about you Max? Don't you want kids?

Max blushed.

Max: uh…

Mason: you guys make a cute couple, and I am pretty sure that when I get older I'll want kids.

Iggy: what do you do in your free time?

Everyone in the room looked at him.

Mason: Read, Write, Play on the computer, make things Explode...

Iggy: really?

Mason: well, yea. The last thing I blew up was a Microwave; we put some old Barbie dolls and put them in our old broken microwave and used black powder, it was awesome!

Iggy: sweet!

Mason: I've used washers, driers, microwaves, fridges, stoves, things like that, it's really fun.

Iggy: have you ever made a bomb?

Mason: yep, out of an Alarm clock, black powder, chlorine, and a banana peel.

Iggy: that would be fun to test.

Mason: it was awesome! It didn't do anything at first and then boom! It exploded.

Iggy: sweet!

Iggy and I sat for I don't know how long talking about bombs and explosions, and we didn't even notice Fang and Max leave the room, or when everybody went to sleep.

~Morning~

Max: cute…

Nat: sissy…wakey, wakey pancakes, eggs and bakey.

My eyes opened and I looked around groggily.

Mason: ugh…what time did I go to sleep?

Max: I'd say around 5 in the morning.

Mason: what time is it?

Fang: around 12.

I nodded and started to get up, only to have something hold me down, an arm was around my waist and someone's face was buried in my hair. I looked around…Iggy; he was the only one missing. I blushed.

Max: yea, Iggy hugs things in his sleep—

Gazzy: and he doesn't let go until he wakes up.

I yawned and my head fell down on the couch.

Mason: good, let me sleep more.

Nat: alright, nighty night.

Mason: night.

I yawned and shifted so my face was buried in Iggy's chest, he fixed his arms around me. I fell back into a deep sleep. The next time I woke up someone was playing with my hair.

Iggy: does she ever sleep?

Nat: she works nights and takes care of me during the day, so no she doesn't get much sleep.

Iggy: her hair is Blonde.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a Black shirt, snuggled closer to his chest and breathed in his scent.

Iggy: so, what do I smell like?

Mason: Fresh Cut Grass, Honey Roasted Peanuts, Laundry Detergent, and hmm…

I smelled him again.

Mason: and Watermelon.

Iggy: really?

I nodded.

Iggy laughed.

Mason: what?

Iggy: you tickled me.

Mason: good, it's your fault I'm even like this.

Iggy: are you comfortable?

Mason: very.

Iggy: what color are your eyes?

Mason: Sapphire Blue.

Iggy: cool, I wish I could see them.

I got real still and a vision popped in my mind.

~Vision~

I laughed as I walked down the beach with Iggy; we stopped by a big rock and sat down.

Iggy: I love you.

Mason: I love you too.

We kissed, when we pulled away Iggy smiled and got down on one knee.

Iggy: I love you so much, and I am sure that if I could see that you would be the most beautiful person in the world.

By now I was crying.

Iggy: will you, Mason Parker, do me a favor and become my wife?

He showed me this beautiful sapphire blue ring with a diamond beside it.

Mason: yes!

He slipped the ring on my finger and pulled me into a long, sweet kiss.

~End Vision~

Iggy: Mason? Mason!

He was shaking me.

Mason: what?

Iggy: you got really still and stopped talking for like five minutes.

I smiled.

Nat: I tried to explain to them…

Mason: I have visions of the future, that's how I helped you guys out.

Gazzy/Nudge: that's so cool!

Angel: I know what her vision was about.

I looked at her and she smiled.

Angel: but I won't tell anyone unless you want me too.

I shook my head and stood up.

Mason: someone mentioned Pancakes the last time I woke up.

Nat: Blueberry?

Mason: yes please!

Nat nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Mason: she's a pretty good cook.

Max: we know, we had breakfast this morning.

Mason: ah, well today…I need to go to the Library, Shopping, and Work.

Iggy: I'll go with you.

I blushed and nodded.

Mason: anyone else want to come?

Angel: I want a book!

Mason: why doesn't everyone come and pick a book out, I am sure we can even find one for Iggy, either that or I will read one to him.

Iggy: thank you.

I nodded. I laughed and slapped myself.

Iggy: what?

Mason: I nodded.

Iggy: oh…

Mason: you don't act blind, but yet you are.

Iggy: Max says the same thing.

Fang: so…

I looked at him.

Mason: we need to go to the barber too.

Iggy: for what?

Mason: Max can I fix the boys up?

Max: have fun with it.

I smirked.

Mason: yes…I have a prefect idea!

Nat: Miss Darling called; she wants to know when we'll come by again.

Mason: did you tell her that we have guests?

Nat: yep.

Mason: Miss Darling runs a shop down the street.

Max: how long can we stay?

Mason: as long as you want, but I'll need help paying the bills, you guys can work at the Deli with me.

Iggy: what about—?

Mason: Iggy, I am pretty sure you can do it, I'll even help you.

Iggy: why do you want to help me with everything? And why won't you tell us about your vision?

Mason: you guys really want to know?

The all nodded.

Mason: I saw…me and Iggy walking on the beach, we stopped and sat on a rock and we said that we loved each other and then…

Nat: Iggy Proposed!

Angel: yea! With a really pretty Sapphire and Diamond ring!

Iggy: and what was your answer?

I looked at him, blushing, he was blushing too.

Max: she said yes obviously.

I smiled.

Mason: I said…yes…you placed the ring on my finger and pulled me into a long, sweet kiss.

Iggy: like this?

He quickly placed his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, kissing my lips. I kissed back immediately, my arms wrapped around Iggy's neck and my fingers ran through his hair. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. After a minute his tongue licked my bottom lips and I opened my mouth. Out tongues fought for dominance, and I let him win. He search every inch of my mouth and when he was done I searched his mouth.

Max: whoa…

Fang: go Iggy.

Max: how come you never kiss me like that?

Fang: uh…because I had to work hard before I finally got you to kiss me back and I don't want to ruin it.

Iggy and I pulled away breathing heavily, out foreheads were resting against each other.

Mason: something kinda like that.

Iggy smiled and kissed my nose, I giggled.

Yea, so they ended up getting married, her vision came true, yippee! Oh, and she had twins! Iggy magically gained his eyesight back on the day our babies were born, which was coincidently, the day we met, just 2 years later. A year after that we had triplets, oh joy.

The twins:

Fang Max Parker— Faythe Angel Parker

*Blonde hair*

The Triplets:

Minnie Natalie Parker:

*White Eyes, Strawberry Blonde hair*

Iggy*Jr.* Gazzy Parker:

*Strawberry Blonde Hair*

Mason*Jr.* Nudge Parker:

*White Eyes*

We used my last name because Iggy doesn't have one.

Max and Fang had twins, they were born a week after the twins.

Vanessa Mason Ride:

Ari Fang Ride:

This part is cute! Gazzy and…Natalie! They got married when they were old enough and Natalie had a boy.


End file.
